


being no one, going no where

by eyeforparking



Category: Queen (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, Not Famous AU, Obligatory Maylor Content, Rating May Change, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeforparking/pseuds/eyeforparking
Summary: Roger finally decides to go out again. He meets someone.





	being no one, going no where

**Author's Note:**

> alright this has been sitting in my WIPs since January and I don't really know if I plan to finish it or add anything else so I'm just going to upload it as is and see how y'all like it, maybe that will inspire me to add more, who knows!

Roger didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to analyze why he had brought himself to feeling like this again. Feeling alone. It was shamefully late in the evening, and he had been lying awake in bed alone, the empty echo of his shoebox of a flat remind him of how very lonely he felt. He decided that he needed to get out.

A leather jacket called to him from a pile of laundry on his floor, sitting so fittingly near an empty bottle of whiskey.

He bathed in the smoke of a cigarette, and shut the door behind him. As he strolled down the sidewalk, he passed the familiar faces of locals he had usually seen during the daylight.

His new neighbor, a single mother, Kat was her name. She was always sweet , sending him quick smiles when he came home , bringing him over leftovers when she had made too much. There needed to be more people in the world like her, he thought. Whoever left her alone with a two year old son and a broken heart had no idea what he left behind.

Inside him, it broke something he couldn’t quite name, seeing this woman out here tonight, standing in the cold with some dozen pills in a small baggy, gripped tightly in her frail palm. Time could have stopped and Roger wouldn’t know, feeling pity, and grief, and anger, and all these other boiling emotions in his heart, watching Janet exchange the drugs for some crumpled bills from another man standing out in the night.

He willed himself to look away and keep walking, know that no matter what was going on, it wasn’t his job to watch out for her, or any one of these people. In a neighborhood like Roger’s, life was hard and everyone kept these secrets to themselves. You can be the crackhead sitting on the curb, curled up in an old sleeping bag and murmuring to yourself as live continues on around you, or you can put on a front, fake a smile and go on with your life. Everyone in this place has it hard, but it’s easier to shut up about it and move on alone.

Across the busy street, the familiar flashing of bright pink neon lights knocked Roger from his thoughts. Chapter 10 blinked on and off across the blackened ground, pulling his interest away from his lousy cigarette, which he had already smoked close to nothing. His fingers twitched when he tossed the butt to the ground, feeling a rush of nostalgia as he walked to the large doors.

The pounding of some popular electronic beat crawled up his skin, sinking into the pores and urging him to move along to the tune. Roger inhaled, the smell of sweat and alcohol had him reeling into something that felt like close to a high. Somewhere deep inside him, the little angel on his shoulder was urging Roger to run back outside; get home as quick as he could and curl back up in bed, go anywhere but this goddamn place. Somewhere deep inside him the little devil on his shoulder had been holding that voice hostage, never letting the pleading words reach Roger’s conscious.

It had been a long time since he had come to this place. On the backs of his eyelids, scenes from his past flickered like an old movie; his body flush against nameless other men, swaying to the upbeat music flooding through the speakers of the club, sweat slick on his skin, sticking onto his stray blond hairs. The brush of calloused fingertips on his face, neck, hips, lonely hands searching, venturing to touch him anywhere and everywhere.

He pushed the memories from his throbbing head, the same way he pushed through the crowded dance floor. It was better not to think about his past immaturity, better not to remember those times when he didn’t know how to take care of himself.

But he was better now, he was trying again.

The young man working the bar was slender, sexy, with his short choppy hair and shadowy stubble. His features, soft but angular, had Roger reminiscing in the throws of one of his first relationships.

“Coke and rum.” he called to him, and the bartender smiled back, Roger and nodded his head. Roger found it hard to keep his eyes off him, the way the brown strands bounced when he seemed to quietly dance to the music while pouring Roger his drink and setting it down in front of him.  
He turned to the dance floor, leaning on the worn and wooden bar, as he watched the variety of men in front of him. He hadn’t really a clue what he wanted tonight. His urge to wander down to Chapter 10 was as sudden and sporadic as he was in his younger years, Roger couldn’t tell if it was relieving or frightening.

Sipping his drink slowly, his gaze jumped from man to man in the diverse London crowd. The variety of men made Roger feel comforted, welcome in a place like this, unlike anywhere else he has been. It didn’t matter who you were on the outside, physically and out there in the world. In here, you could just be yourself, and that made some part of him feel so safe, in an odd, warm way.

Roger noticed in the crowd of young, handsome men, a taller, lankier somebody who seemed a bit more secluded, holding a beer bottle and swaying back and forth awkwardly to the beat of the song. THis man was very attractive, and the fact that there wasn’t anyone all over him made Roger’s grin perk up; free real estate.

He wandered over to the man, who looked a bit lost, scanning the crowds for something or someone, running a hand nervously through his long brown curls. The strobe lights illuminated his face so beautifully, highlighting each and every sharp angle of his jaw, cheekbones, straight nose. He was immaculate.

He jumped when Roger brushed a lingering hand over the man’s forearm, resting there and toying with the fabric of his loose white blouse.

“Looking a bit lost, I could say.” Roger took another sip from his glass and began to move, swaying in rhythm to the new, sultry song that played on around them. He had this bloke wrapped right around his finger already, laughing as the taller man was practically frozen under Roger’s playful touches.

“I, um, yes,” he finally exhaled, “I haven’t ever been to a gay club before.”

“Well, that explains it,” Roger laughed, “I remember my first time here, I was just like you.”  
The blond sipped back the last of his drink, finishing it off with a sigh, his tongue swiping over his pouty lips. He threw his glance up to the man, who was red in the face, either Roger’s actions, or the heat of the club to blame.

“Oh really?” the taller man smiled, letting some of his stiffness roll off his body in waves, becoming more eased by the flirtation attention Roger has been giving him.

“Like a little deer in headlights I was so taken aback by it all. I was just a kid then, I don’t even think I was old enough to be in here, being perfectly honest.”

“I guess I’m a bit of a late bloomer then, aren’t I?” the brunet grinned, taking a swig from his bottle and nudging at Roger’s shoulder. He relished in the little touch, not having been out like this in a while, the feeling of heat and sex and tension rushing through his veins. The low rumble of the man’s voice sent shivers touch his spine, wanting to hear him speak again so confidently; wanting him to say his name, hear his soft breaths flush against Roger’s skin, panting and moaning for more, and more, and more. It was more intoxicating than the heat of the alcohol in his blood, just being next to a stranger, who’s entire aura was practically magnetic.

“I think it’s all personal, don’t you? I mean, I was out here so young like all those other naive little closeted boys, not knowing how to understand feeling different from anyone else.” Roger winced, feeling stupid for maybe getting too serious, oversharing just a bit too much in a place like this. He was relieved by the other man’s expression, a look which said alone that he could relate to Roger’s feelings.

The taller man finished off his beer, twirling the bottle in his hand and smiling at Roger.

“I’m all out, do you want another drink?” he began to move toward the bar, then turned back to Roger, “I’m Brian, by the way.”

Roger hesitated, this man was so kind, in a place like this the men he talked to often got sexual so quickly, practically demanding Roger to follow them back to a hotel or the club’s fucking washroom for a quick shag or blowie. This man, Brian, seemed to actually enjoy talking to Roger, even if they had barely spoke so far, Roger could tell he was kind in his soul. He could feel that Brian was good.

“Roger, my name’s Roger.” he smiled back, following Brian to the bar.

-

“So, you live around here, Roger?” Brian asked, handing a bottle to Roger.

He took it from the brunet’s hand, sipping a bit and making a face. Brian laughed at him as he put the bottle down on the bar.

“You come on strong, Bri.” Roger loved the way the other’s cheeks flushed at the nickname. Roger was hoping to have this man wrapped around his finger by the end of the night.

Brian scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, flustered and looking down at the ground. Roger felt almost bad for him, he was clearly so new to this sort of thing, just like Roger once was.

“Hey, I’m just bothering you, mate. I lived a few blocks down from here,” Roger leaned over and put a hand on Brian’s arm. He was strong, pretty lean, but Roger could feel the definition his muscles, “You wanna pop out for a puff?”

Brian looked up at Roger’s hand on him, smiling.

“I don’t smoke, but I’ll join you.”

The two men left the club, standing on the curb with a few other smokers near them. Roger took a pack out of his back pocket, grabbing a cigarette and placing it in between his lips, then lighting the cig before taking a quick drag and blowing smoke in Brian’s direction. The taller man coughed, waving the smoke out of his face and grinning teasingly at Roger.

“You’re too kind, mate.” He spoke sarcastically, drawing out each word with a dramatic cough. Roger just leaned over and stuck his tongue out at him. Roger took another pull from the cigarette in his fingers, this time blowing the smoke away from Brian, when he thought he’d bring the conversation back to when they first spoke.

“Well Brian, you’ve got to tell me why you decided to come to a place like this for the first time, tonight of all nights.” Brian blushed, crossing his arms and looking into Roger’s blue eyes.

“What makes ‘tonight of all nights’ so special?”

Roger gestured to himself, laughing at Brian and flicking some ash off his cig.

“I’m here, of course, that’s what’s so special!”

“Very modest, aren’t you?” Brian chuckled, nudging Roger on the shoulder the same way he did earlier, that sent sparks through Roger’s body, “No, I was in the neighborhood and I saw it. I’ve heard of this place before, and I guess I just thought I’d try and be adventurous.”

“And then I stumbled into you, didn’t I?” Roger teased the taller man with a little singsong voice, that made him seem so innocent, with his large doe-eyes and feminine features.

“I suppose you did, Roger.” Brian moved his hand back onto Roger’s shoulder, this time travelling up to his neck, resting there for a bit.

The urge the blond had to lean into the warmth, press his own hands all over Brian right there, practically leap onto his body and smother him with bites and kisses, it was almost unbearable, but Roger had to resist it, for now at least. He awoke from his daydreaming (nightdreaming, really, it was almost 2am) with a jolt, realizing only know how much he was shivering in the biting wind of the street outside the club.

It took Brian a short time to notice this too, as the hand he had on the shorter man’s neck could feel all his little goosebumps.

“You’re cold, eh? Want to head back in?”

Roger stubbed out his cigarette on the brick wall of the club, then finally allowed himself to touch Brian, reaching up to grab the stiff collar of his white shirt, unbuttoned low and showing off the necklaces he wore over his chest. He pulled the taller man down, leaning up to his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

“How about we head back to my place instead, love?” The words sent chills through Brian’s body, even more so than the cold air that blew at him from seemingly every direction. Not to mention, the subtle tugging on his shirt from Roger’s calloused hands, making his heart ache.

“I’d like that more than anything right now, Roger.” Roger felt a rush from Brian’s weak voice and expression, he looked so helpless, so needy, it made Roger wonder if he’d ever been in a situation like this with another man before. That thought alone made Roger so damn hot, thinking of how Brian wanted him so badly, how Roger would be his first, and he could let him do whatever he wanted to with him.

The two men abandoned their beers on the sidewalk next to the club, as Roger dragged Brian by the hand in the direction of his flat. He wanted more than anything to just let Brian tear him apart right there, pressing his lips against the taller man in the middle of the street and place his large hands on his ass, grind against his thigh, moan out his name... But they needed to get home before anything like that could happen.

After a normal ten minute walk that ended up feeling like hours, Roger had finally led Brian down the street and up the stairs to his 2nd floor flat. He fumbled in the pocket of his leather jacket to find his keys, unlocking his door swiftly and pulling Brian inside. Brian shut the door  
As soon as they stepped inside, pressing Roger against it with a confident force that the shorter man was surprised he had in him.

Roger grinned up at Brian, and decided to play with Brian a bit. He ground his hips against the brunet, throwing his head against the door and opening his mouth in pleasure. Brian took this as an invitation to attack Roger’s neck, so he leaned forward with a hunger in his eyes and latched onto the blond’s throat, sucking and biting at the pale expanse.

“Oh Jesus, fuck, Bri…” Roger moaned, rocking forward onto the knee that Brian had pressed up between his legs, reaching up to run his hands through the other’s long brown curls. This elicited a low moan from Brian, who traveled to Roger’s other side and began nipping and kissing there instead.

“Brian, oh, Bri- please, I need you to touch me.”

Brian let go of Roger’s neck, leaning forward to peck him softly on the lips, resting there and feeling Roger’s breath hot on his face.

“What do you want me to do to you, Roger?”


End file.
